Sights on handguns typically consist of two blades. A longitudinal blade situated at or near the muzzle end of the barrel and a transverse notched blade situated as far rearward on the weapon as is practical. These are commonly referred to as front and rear sights respectively. The weapon is held at arms length in front of the shooter. The front sight is then centered in the notch in the rear sight and the top surface of both sights aligned. The intended target should appear to sit directly on top of the sights. It should be noted that the shape of the front sight can have a significant effect on sighting capability.
There are currently three basic front sight configurations for handguns. These are ramp, undercut, and vertical. Each of these styles of front sights has significant advantages and disadvantages. The ramp sight is shaped much like a ramp from the barrel to the top of the sight. This style of front sight is ideally suited for use with a holster or for field or combat use. This is because the sight will not snag in the holster or on brush, clothing, etc. Unfortunately, the glare from the ramp front sight makes it practically useless as a sight on many occasions. The undercut sight is angled just the opposite of the ramp sight. In other words, the top of the sighting surface is closest to the shooter's eye. This sight offers an excellent sight picture because the sighting surface is shaded from the sun's glare. On the other hand, the undercut sight is not practical for field use since it is prone to snagging. The vertical sight, as the same implies, has a vertical sighting surface. This sight is a combination of the worst features of both the ramp and undercut sights.